Filiation
by Oceanna
Summary: La politique, c'est un affaire d'éthique, de conviction et de pragmatisme. C'est une affaire d'œuvrer pour un futur que l'on choisi. Mais c'est aussi une affaire d'apprentissage, et de relais qui se passent et se perdent de générations en génération.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « droit »._

 _Et… Oui, c'est toujours cet univers alternatif sur Regulus. J'y a passé tout mon NaNo, et je vous_ jure _que j'ai rédigé le premier quart !_

.

 _ **Filiation**_

.

Seraphina Bones est debout sur la plate-forme et finit son allocution aux membres du Magenmagot, avant de se reculer sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Elle les accueille avec un demi-sourire à la fois très doux et un peu moqueur.

.

« Jeune homme ! »

Ramarus se retourne, surpris par l'interpellation et voit Bones s'approcher de lui de ses petits pas pressés. Au lieu de commencer des explications, elle le considère un moment. Ramarus avale sa salive : il commence à avoir l'habitude d'arpenter les halls du ministère et d'être presque sur un pied d'égalité avec des personnalités qu'il n'a fait qu'admirer de loin, mais Seraphina Bones reste impressionnante par son charisme, son caractère, et ses accomplissements et il ne s'y trompe pas.

« Votre père m'a dit que les notes sur l'affaire Clapsham étaient les vôtres.

-Je… C'est le cas. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Cela lui vaut un second regard scrutateur.

« Non, répond Bones. Mais je cherche un secrétaire. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

Ramarus cligne des yeux. Ce n'est un mystère pour personne que son père n'a qu'un intérêt limité pour les affaires du magenmagot et qu'il se retirera dès qu'il estime que son fils est prêt à prendre sa place. Entre temps, devenir l'aide de Seraphina Bones est peut-être la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Il hoche la tête, accepte immédiatement, et ils conviennent d'un rendez-vous pour en parler plus avant.

.

Ramarus Greengrass finit son discours pour le procès Prewett. Il sait déjà que c'est l'un des moments clefs de sa carrière, comme il sait que la chance était avec lui : la salle était attentive, et quelque chose s'est passé qui est de l'ordre du hasard qui a appuyé chacun de ses mots. Au delà des applaudissements, il imagine la voix amusée de sa femme qui se moque de son perfectionnisme et qui lui dit qu'une belle victoire est une belle victoire, qu'importe le hasard.

.

« Lilah Bones ? »

La jeune femme se retourne et dévisage Ramarus avec un mélange de prudence et d'admiration. Il lui tend la main.

« Votre grande-tante m'a fait vos éloges et m'a dit que vous cherchiez à débuter dans le métier, commente-t-il. »

Elle rougit un peu, mais hoche la tête sans perdre contenance.

« En effet, répond-elle. »

Et après un instant, elle réalise qu'elle ne peut pas s'arrêter ainsi, et commence à dérouler ses expériences précédentes. Ramarus l'écoute, réfléchit. Elle a le cœur et l'esprit à la bonne place – ce qui n'est guère surprenant vu sa famille – mais elle est encore un peu jeune, peut-être. Elle a encore cette passion pour la justice de l'adolescence qui pourra la faire trébucher ou la dégoûter de la politique. Il lui pose des questions, la pousse dans ses retranchements pour voir comment elle est capable de réagir. Il sait qu'elle lui fait meilleure impression qu'elle ressent. Il hésite encore, mais il sait que Cornelia a raison : une période d'essai, et il pourra vraiment voir le bout de la jeune femme.

.

Le discours de Lilah Bones est accompagné de sifflets et d'applaudissements. Elle ne flanche plus à cela tant elle a l'habitude depuis dix ans. Elle a l'habitude de dire que si elle ne recevait qu'une ovation, ce serait le meilleur signe qu'elle a mal choisi sa bataille. Elle cherche des yeux les membres du Magenmagot : Harrisson Potter, d'abord qui a pour elle un sourire bienveillant, puis Ramarus, qui la fixe avec cette expression qui lui est maintenant familière, un mélange d'affection et de respect, et une grande incompréhension face à ses choix politiques. Sa grande-tante, enfin, qui est debout, fière et qui dissimule tous leurs débats agités sur leurs visions de la politique.


End file.
